Moments
by firefly81
Summary: A series of (mostly) unrelated moments between Hermione and Theo. Written for the OTP Prompt Competition.
1. Breaking Down the Door

The loud hacking sound coming from the office next to her interrupted her concentration, causing her to ruin the potion she was working on. Her annoyance at her ruined work warred with her worry over her work-neighbor. She never heard any sound coming from his office. When the sound did not dissipate, her worry overcame her annoyance and she decided to go make sure he was okay.

She quickly left her office and approached his office door. Dismayed to find it warded shut, she began to panic slightly as she heard the coughing getting more violent. Deciding this was an emergency and that she could waste no time, she shot a Blasting Curse at the door, blowing it off its hinges. Rushing into the office, she saw the occupant staring at her with wide eyes as he tried to control his coughing.

"Theo! Are you okay?"

He couldn't speak, instead just shaking his head in the negative.

"Oh my Merlin, are you choking? Hold on, I can help you," she said, knowing she sounded slightly shrill. She moved to stand behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and began to move her hands in a quick upward thrust. This accomplished nothing besides making him cough harder.

"It's okay, Theo. You're going to be okay," she said, trying to soothe him, thinking he must be scared.

"Gra… Granger. I'm fine."

The coughing finally having subsided, she dropped her arms and stepped away.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"That's because I'm ill. Have been all weekend. I thought I would be fine but apparently not," he said, his voice low and gravelly from all the coughing.

"You're… ill?"

"Yes. You know, Granger, if you wanted to get your hands on me, all you had to do was ask."

"I… what? How dare you? I was just trying to help; I thought you were choking! The Heimlich Maneuver is a very effective way to dislodge an object stuck in the throat."

"If you say so. I think you just wanted an excuse to feel my abs. You know, you could have gone a bit lower if you wanted."

"Theo!" she yelled, her face quickly turning bright red.

"Don't deny it. We both know you fancy the pants off of me. In fact, I wish you would take my pants –"

"I do not fancy you!" she exclaimed, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh? So if I asked you to dinner, you'd say no then?"

She eyed him warily.

"Are you having me on?"

"Would I do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Granger! You wound me!"

"I highly doubt it is possible to do any damage to your obscenely big ego."

"That's not the only part of me that's –"

"Stop!"

He smirked at her obvious embarrassment and sent a wink her way. It was extremely hard not to melt into a puddle of goo. He was right, she did fancy him and if she was honest, she had for a while.

"So, what do you say? Now that I know you obviously want me as much as I want you, dinner tomorrow at eight?"

"You… you fancy me?"

"Really, Granger, I don't know how much more obvious I could have made it. But yes, I just happen to fancy you."

"I'd love to have dinner with you, Theo."

She was rewarded with a large smile at her words. They briefly discussed the details, and then she went to return to her own office when Theo called after her.

"Granger, don't forget to fix my door on your way out."

Cheeky git.

* * *

Thanks to Raybe for the beta duties!

Written for: The OTP Prompt Competition.  
Pairing: Hermione/Theo  
Prompt: [Scenario] We're neighbors and I hear you coughing like crazy so I accidentally knock down your door because I think you're choking. Wait, you're just sick? AU


	2. Mission Accomplished

Hermione sighed loudly in frustration. How one of her best (and favorite, although she would never admit that to anyone) students had turned into one of her worst was beyond her. She tried detention after detention, extra work, and threats of being dropped from the class.

Nothing worked.

And here she was, handing him back yet another homework assignment that received a Troll.

"Mr. Nott."

"Yes, Professor Granger?"

"See me after class," she said as she handed him his assignment. She noticed he looked appropriately chastised at her words, but she missed the sly smirk that appeared on his face the moment she turned her back.

After class was over, she motioned for him to approach her desk.

"What is going on with you, Mr. Nott? None of your other professors report you having difficulty in their classes. You are in danger of slipping out of the top ten if you keep this up. I'm afraid I'm going to have to contact your father."

"What? Please, Professor Granger, don't do that."

"I'm sorry, I have no choice at this point."

He nodded morosely and left the classroom after she dismissed him, missing the celebratory dance he did outside her classroom door.

* * *

The knock on her door interrupted her grading. Calling for the knocker to come in, she quickly tidied the pile of papers on her desk.

"Mr. Nott, I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course, Professor Granger. Your letter did say it was important. Has Arran been a problem?"

"I'll be honest with you. Your son has consistently been one of my best students up until a few months ago. He started acting up in class, has spent more time in detention than anything, and the work he has been turning in is just atrocious," she told him as she handed over copies of Arran's work. She watched as he looked it over, his eyebrow raising at some of the more awful papers.

"I don't understand this. I know for a fact that he knows the correct definitions for almost all of these Runes."

"He does. He's very bright, Mr. Nott, and usually quite the pleasure to have in class. Forgive me if I'm prying, but is everything okay at home?"

"Fine, business as usual. Although, he was asking me some odd questions over the summer. Wanted to know if I was lonely, telling me he would be okay if I wanted to date. He even told me he knew the perfect…" he trailed off, his face turning thoughtful.

"Mr. Nott?"

"I believe I know what is happening here. We are being set up."

"We're… what?"

"My son has apparently decided I need to start dating and more specifically, that I need to start dating _you_."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"But that's so… so…"

"Slytherin?"

"I was going to say ridiculous, but that works as well."

"Ridiculous? I rather think it's a great idea. I don't know how he found out, but I did have quite the crush on you in school."

"You did? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

He laughed.

"You wouldn't have given me the time of day."

"You don't know that! I always admired your intelligence."

She could tell that her statement threw him off a bit.

"I wasn't aware you even knew who I was."

"Of course I did."

"So, what do you say? Do you want to put my son out of his misery and meet me for drinks on your next free night? These bad grades must be killing him."

"I think I would enjoy that."

As the two adults in the classroom made plans, a sixth year student stood outside the door, eavesdropping by way of an amplifying spell.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Written for: The OTP Prompt Competition.  
Pairing: Hermione/Theo  
Prompt: [AU] Single Parent! AU


	3. Identity Issues

Getting woken up by someone screaming had to be one of the worst ways to awaken. When that someone was your fiancé screaming at you to get out of his bed, it made it even worst. It also made her quite confused, something she loathed being.

"Theo? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you daft, woman? I don't know who you think you are, but I have a fiancée. She won't take too kindly to finding you in here. Now, I don't know how you got in, but I suggest you quickly find yourself the way out."

"Theo…" she said as she reached out for him, nearly on the verge of tears. The tears leaked from her eyes as he jerked away from her and spat, "Don't touch me!"

"Theo, please. I don't know what's going on! Why would you say these things to your fiancée?"

"You are not my fiancée, Witch. The whole world knows my fiancée is Hermione Granger, and you are most decidedly not her."

"I… what? Theo, did something happen to you at work? Are you okay? Because I _am_ Hermione."

Theo scoffed.

"You most certainly are _not_."

"I can prove it! Ask me anything, something only I would know."

"Alright then. What did you beg me to do to you just last week?"

Of course he would ask that, she thought as her face turned bright red. She mumbled her answer.

"Come now, I can't hear you."

"I asked you to dress up as a professor and spank me while I was wearing my Hogwarts uniform," she squeaked, throwing her hands over her face. Theo's face showed his surprise that she was able to answer his question. The surprise slowly melted away, replaced by a naughty smirk.

"And what did you call me?"

Hermione groaned and peeked out from between her fingers as her face heated further.

"I'm waiting."

"Professor Nott."

The words came out in a rush, but he clearly understood her.

"Hermione? What happened to you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Theo guided her to the mirror hanging on their bedroom and what she saw there caused her to shriek. Her brown, not quite bushy anymore, hair was now straight and black. Her whiskey coloured eyes were now a silver colour that reminded her way too much of Draco Malfoy. She looked… well, if she was honest with herself, she resembled what she assumed a baby from Draco and Harry would look like.

"Theo… I… what?"

"I don't know, love. All I know is that I went to bed before you last night, and when I woke up, you looked like this. I couldn't figure out how a stranger ended up in bed next to me, hence the yelling."

"I… look like –"

"Draco."

"Harry," she finished her sentence at the same time Theo said Draco. Theo squinted at her.

"You do look a bit like Harry. Actually, you look like what I assume their kid will look like once Harry finally goes into labour."

"I thought the same thing! Theo, what's happened to me?"

Before he could answer, an owl arrived, pecking at their window. The owl had the same regal, self-important look that all Malfoy owls had, but she knew that it wasn't Draco's owl. Sharing a look with Theo, she gave the owl some treats and took the envelope. An envelope that bared the Malfoy crest on the seal. It was not, however, Draco's owl. She eyed it suspiciously; the elder Malfoy had never warmed to her despite Draco and Harry's relationship. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to be cautious, she waved her wand over it, but it came up clear of any curses or hexes. Slipping a finger under the seam, she broke the seal and took out creamy coloured parchment.

 _To my daughter,_

 _I'm sure this will come as a shock to you, but you are not who you think you are. I'm unsure why my missing memories have suddenly returned to me, but I can only be thankful that I can now remember my daughter. Let me try to explain._

 _When I was at Hogwarts, I fell in love. This certainly is not uncommon, however, as a Pureblood, I was expected to forget about my lover and marry a witch my father had chosen for me. I did as he requested but refused to stop seeing my love. I had thought my wife and I had an arrangement, as I knew my love had with his wife, but I was apparently quite wrong. Both our wives knew about us and supposedly consented to our forbidden relationship under the condition we give them children._

 _We both fulfilled those requirements._

 _However, there was also another unexpected, but not unwanted, child. You. We were both unaware that either of us were possible bearers. If we had known, perhaps I could have convinced my father to let me marry him instead. Knowing I was already looking for a way out of marriage with the news of you, my wife stole you from us, removed you from our memories, and placed you with a Muggle orphanage._

 _I have many regrets in my life. That this happened to you, is my biggest. I only ask that you give me a chance to get to you know and through me, know your other father, James Potter. As I am unsure of where you were placed, I do not know if you know my name. If you do, I only ask once more that you give me chance._

 _Your father,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

The letter fluttered soundlessly to the floor as it slipped from her hands. She could barely hear Theo saying her name, concern written over every syllable. She was vaguely aware of Theo picking up the letter and reading it through, hearing various words break through the pounding in her ears. Most were profanities, although one that really stuck out to her was 'scandal'. And oh, what a scandal it was.

"Hermione? Love, are you okay? This has to be a shock."

"A shock? A _shock_ , Theo? I just found out my biological parents are Lucius Malfoy and James Potter, and I don't even want to think about the timing on that. I think this is more than a _shock_. What am I going to do?"

"Do you want to see him?"

"No…I don't… yes. I think I do."

She took comfort as Theo wrapped his arms around her. Just then a thought occurred to her that had her laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Just imagining the look on Draco's face when he finds out. My half-brother is a bit of a drama queen, after all."

"Which one?"

They both starting laughing at that and, as Theo's arms tightened even more around her, she couldn't help but think that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Written for: The OTP Prompt Competition.  
Pairing: Hermione/Theo  
Prompt: [word] scandal

QL Season Four, Practice Round  
Prompt: Pureblood!Hermione

Thanks to Raybe for betaing this and Liza for helping me out. I wasn't planning on using Lucius/James as her fathers, but once I had the idea in my idea, I just couldn't let it go. Read and review!


	4. Bad Day Turned Good

Theo sighed as he walked into his dorm room, the door flinging open and hitting the wall with a loud bang. The door rebounded off the wall and came back at him, smacking him in the face. Swearing loudly, he wrestled with his bag before dropping it on the floor, slamming the door shut behind him.

To say he had had a bad day would be an understatement.

First, the alarm charm he set on his wand had not gone off, causing him to be late to his first class. The rest of the day had gone downhill from there, ending with him completely flubbing his presentation in Advanced Ancient Runes. Not only was it worth 30 percent of his grade, his error earned him the wrath of the one witch whose attention he'd been seeking.

Hermione Granger.

He could only hope that he hadn't completely blown his chances with her as they had gotten progressively closer while they worked together on the presentation. He had been planning on asking her to dinner once their project was completed, but now she was completely pissed off at him. While she had changed some since Hogwarts, nothing (and no one) would come between her and a good grade.

He was pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey when he noticed it. The basket full of clothes that was decidedly not _his_. Each student had their own, unique basket to make it easier on the elves. This basket, however, was royal purple and silver and had the name of the very witch currently on his mind.

Well, _shit_.

The elves must have mixed up their baskets which meant that she had his basket. He could only hope she didn't set his clothes on fire. As he approached the basket, he noticed something very interesting right on top of her perfectly folded clothes.

A very green, very sexy, very lacy bra.

Wasn't that interesting? He'd be lying if he hadn't often thought about what she wore under her clothes, but his imagination never imagined anything this good. And in his favorite colour as well.

He picked up the basket, left his room, and crossed the hall to Hermione's room. He hesitantly knocked on her door and hoped she didn't set _him_ on fire. The door flung open, revealing a very angry looking witch.

"Oh. It's you."

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

She eyed him warily before moving aside to let him enter. He moved past her, placing the basket on her floor, and sat in a chair next to a table that had multiple things scattered about. He absentmindedly picked one up, twirling it about in his hand as he thought about how he was going to apologize for blowing their presentation.

"Stop touching my magic bone!"

Startled, he dropped in back on the table before it registered in his mind what she said.

"Your magic bone? Shouldn't that be my line?"

"What? What are you talking – oh for Godric's sake, Nott. Really?"

"Sorry. Today hasn't been my best day. Speaking of, I want to apologize for earlier."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sure it will be fine. The professor understands we all have our bad days."

"You know, I was going to ask you out once we were done with the project."

"Was?" she asked, arching her eyebrow in a move that looked entirely too much like his best friend for his comfort. "You changed your mind then?"

"Not exactly. I just figured if I did, you'd hex me after what happened in class."

"And if I said I wouldn't hex you?"

"Then maybe I would reconsider."

"Well, in that case, I certainly wouldn't hex you just for asking me a question."

"Oh? Are you free tomorrow night? I'd really like to take you to dinner."

"Yes," she said, a smile blooming on her face.

He smiled back, thinking that perhaps this hadn't been such a bad day after all.

* * *

Written for: The OTP Prompt Competition.  
Pairing: Hermione/Theo  
Prompt: [object] lacy bra

Written for: The 2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge  
Prompt: [dialogue] Stop touching my magic bone! – Andrew Wells – Buffy the Vampire Slayer


	5. Floo of Shame

He woke with a start, surprised to see sunlight peeking through the curtains. Feeling around for his wand, his fingers quickly grasped the wood and he cast a spell to show him the time.

8 am.

"Fuck!" he hissed loudly as he scrambled about the room, gathering up his clothes. He glanced at the sleeping witch in the bed and tried to be quiet. That all went to hell when he tripped over the heels she had been wearing the night before and fell to the floor.

"Theo?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet. It's late and I have to get back before those degenerate roommates of mine realize I never came home last night."

Since he was too busy trying to find his other shoe, he missed the dejected sigh that fell from his witch's lips.

"Theo, this is getting a bit ridiculous. Wouldn't it be easier to just tell them? It's been a year…"

"I know. I just need a little bit more time. I'll owl you later," he said, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head. He tried to ignore the disappointed look that appeared on her face.

* * *

He stumbled out of the Floo and quickly made his way to his room, only to be stopped short by a noise behind him.

"Well, well, well, just what do we have here? Sex hair and wearing the same clothes from last night? Looks like someone is doing the good ol' walk of shame. What do you think, Draco?"

"Sure looks that way to me, Blaise."

"So, who's the bird?" Blaise asked.

"What? I don't know what you guys are talking about. I was just tired when I got home and crashed, that's all."

The look that Blaise and Draco shared told him that neither of his friends believed his words.

"Come on, Theo. Share the details. I'm getting married soon so I need to live vicariously through you and Draco over here. And we all know he's too much of a prat to get any."

"Oi!" Draco yelled.

"I'm going to go shower. I'm not telling either of you prats anything."

The jeers followed him into the bathroom and didn't stop until he slammed the door and turned the water on. Fifteen minutes later, he felt much better and attempted to sneak back into his room without seeing Blaise or Draco. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky.

"Theo, an owl came for you. Maybe it's from your lover," Draco taunted.

"What are you, twelve? Give me the letter," he said, trying to grab the letter from Draco's hands.

"Let's just see what she has to say," Blaise said as he took the letter from Draco, ripped the envelope open, and began to read it out loud.

" _Theo,_

 _I'm sitting here, in your favorite chair of mine, looking at the Floo that you just left from, hoping you change your mind and return. I know, however, that that won't happen. I've tried to tell myself to just give you the time you asked for, but Theo, it's been over a year. How much longer can this really go on? How much longer can my heart take being treated as little more than a whore by the man that I love?_

 _I understand that you don't want to risk your friendships by outing our relationship. You know that I understand having the kind of friendship that you feel as if they are your brothers. But if they were truly your friends, they would understand. I told Harry two months after we started… whatever this is, and he was only mad that I didn't tell him earlier. Needless to say, he's not very happy with you._

 _You are probably wondering what the point of this letter is. I can't do this anymore, Theo. It's tearing me apart, and it's not fair to either of us to keep on this way. I love you, Theo. I only hope that you can be happy._

 _Love,_

 _HG"_

He snatched the letter away from Blaise, unable to believe that the words he just spoke out loud were the truth. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't lose her.

"Theo, mate, what the hell?"

"I… I don't… fuck," he sputtered as he slumped down into the nearest chair. His head hit the table with a loud 'thunk', and he could only groan as the pain radiated across his forehand. "What have I done?"

"Completely screwed up with a witch that apparently loves you enough to let you keep her a secret for over a year. What's wrong with her that you didn't think you could tell us? You know we only care if you are happy."

"It's Granger," Draco answered for Theo.

"Really? How do you know that?" asked Blaise.

"Come on, Blaise. She mentions a 'Harry' and her initials are HG. Who else could it possibly be?"

They both looked at him and all he could do was nod in agreement. He narrowed his eyes as Blaise scoffed.

"Why didn't you tell us? We all know that Draco here is obsessed with Potter's arse."

"I… I don't know. Everything was just so perfect, I guess I didn't want to risk anything going wrong if you guys didn't approve."

"Mate, you know we don't care who you date. We are all friendly with the 'Golden Trio' now anyway," Blaise reminded him.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you both that I've been seeing Potter for the past couple of weeks," Draco said, looking down at the ground. Theo struggled to contain a laugh.

"Yeah, we know. You two aren't nearly as sneaky," Theo said. Draco's head shot up.

"If you knew, then you should have also knew we would be okay with you and Hermione. What were you thinking, Theo?"

"I don't know. Oh gods, I've screwed everything up. She's never going to forgive me!"

"Sure she will, mate. Just go over there and tell her you are the world's biggest idiot."

He narrowed his eyes at Blaise but didn't respond because he knew he was correct. Standing up, he headed for the Floo and attempted to go to Hermione's flat – only to be flung violently across the room as her Floo rejected him.

"Shit! She blocked her Floo. I bet she also warded me out. What should I do?"

Draco cleared his throat.

"I might be able to help you."

* * *

Next thing he knew, he was standing in Potter's living room, looking at a very angry Boy-Who-Lived.

"I should hex you, Nott."

"I know. I deserve it. Just, please, help me."

He was wary of the look in Potter's eyes. As he well should have been since Potter's fist was suddenly making its acquaintance with his face.

"Fuck! Damn it, Potter!" he yelled, holding his face as blood starting running from his nose.

"You didn't think it would be easy, did you?" Potter asked, sounding as if he was trying to hold back laughter. "You can use my Floo. And Nott? Don't screw it up."

He nodded and floo'd to Hermione's flat. The first thing that he saw was Hermione sitting on her couch, crying.

"Hermione," he said, wincing at how strangled his voice sounded. Her head shot up and when she saw him standing there, the tears fell faster.

"Theo, get out of here. I don't want to see you anymore."

"I know, I know. I just… I'm so sorry, Hermione. I never meant to hurt you like this, never meant to make you feel like you were a whore. You are the furthest thing from one. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, Theo. Why won't you just tell people? Are you that ashamed of me?"

"No, of course not! How could I be? You're gorgeous and the smartest witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Rowena herself. I'm ashamed of myself. I don't understand what you see in me, and I guess I've been putting off telling people because I was convinced you would end up leaving me for someone better."

"Oh, Theo. I love _you_. There is no one better."

"I love you too. So much," he said, opening up his arms in hopes that she would return to them. He was rewarded when she flung herself at him.

"Marry me?"

She pulled back, surprise evident on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you, Hermione. Marry me, please."

"Oh, Theo! Yes!"

As her lips met his, he never thought that his walk of shame that morning would lead to this. But he was sure glad it did.

* * *

Written for: The OTP Prompt Competition.  
Pairing: Hermione/Theo  
Prompt: [action] Walk of Shame

Thanks to raybe for the beta duties and Liza for the help.


End file.
